1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a grinding tool, especially for hand-held oscillating devices as used, for example, for fine grinding work such as the abrasive treatment of new automobile finishes.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It is known that with new finishes it is unfortunately not always possible to prevent contaminating particles from falling into the fresh paint or the occurrence of other forms of contamination and irregularities or finish runs.
To eliminate these finishing errors, a tool has previously been used which consists of a cylindrical plastic block of about 3 cm diameter, to whose underside flat abrasive paper is stuck by means of an adhesive strip. The treatment is then carried out manually and is extremely laborious and, very often, unsatisfactory in its results.
Grinding tools are admittedly known which are used together with hand-held oscillating devices (see, for example, German reference DE 94 10 754.8 A1 and the Fein company's brochure "Feinschleifer plus"8.96). These known grinding tools each have relatively rigid grinding disks, on the undersides of which abrasive sheets can be stuck. The overall treatment surface of the tool is consistently of equal hardness or rigidity, up to the outer edge, so that a particularly sensitive, soft, enhancing regrinding and polishing operation cannot be undertaken sufficiently optimally. In addition, these tools are rigidly arranged on the oscillating device in question and have a predetermined working surface orientation extending parallel to the oscillating device, as a result of which problems may arise in confined spaces.